


Trapped Under Grey Skies

by ShadowDahlia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Eventual Smut, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Minor Violence, Stripper Miya Atsumu, Yakuza, Yakuza Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: Atsumu is used to routine, meaningless rolls of his hips and leering looks from men that help him pay his bills. He doesn’t think a new Yakuza head is going to change any of that. Everything will be the same as it’s always been, but he isn’t expecting the way he feels alive the more the days go by under a new ruler.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 108
Kudos: 599





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope you‘ll enjoy this fic!  
> I‘ll update it whenever I can. 
> 
> You can find me on [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ShadowDahlia_).
> 
> And also a big thanks to [Nish](https://mobile.twitter.com/saaadgirrrl?lang=de) for writing the summary for me! 💓

The city Atsumu lived in had lost its color long ago.  
Grey streets, grey buildings, grey skies.  
No matter where you look, you won’t see any color.  
The city lived from its metal industry, polluting the environment around it. 

And as rough as the city itself was, just as rough were the lives of the people living in it. There weren’t many opportunities to make big money, forcing the people to stay and work inside the city. Most of the citizens worked in the metal industry, breathing in toxic fumes until their lungs would slowly give in at the age of 50. If this was your fate, you would be considered lucky. There were jobs worse, much worse. 

The Yakuza had taken over the city roughly 20 years ago, making use of its location by the sea. Drugs and weapons were imported and exported daily, causing the crime rate to skyrocket.

Atsumu had experienced that firsthand a lot of times. By now he had lost count of how many times he had been threatened with a knife for money by a drug addict. It was normal.  
It wasn’t like Atsumu didn’t care, he definitely mourned after his lost money every time, but as long as he wasn’t physically harmed in any way, Atsumu couldn’t bring himself to complain. 

Because he knew others weren’t as lucky. 

His parents for example. 

It has been six years since some gang members had taken the lives of his parents, making everything much harder for him and his twin brother Osamu. 

Originally, Atumsu and Osamu had planned to leave the city by the age of 21. They had studied a lot, hoping to get a scholarship for one of the universities far away. But when their parents had died, Atsumu and Osamu were forced to make money on their own. Both of them had to start working full time, making it impossible to focus on their studies.

Now both of them were 26, trapped in their shitty jobs, trying to make ends meet. 

The city didn’t let anyone go.

_______

It was a rainy Friday evening, when Atsumu walked down the broken sidewalk towards the club he worked at. 

_Red Rose_.

Much to Atsumu‘s dismay, he had to cover the second shift today. The second shift on a Friday or Saturday evening was always the busiest, which of course meant more tips but it also meant more customers to entertain. And with more customers in the club, there was always the heightened risk of someone not respecting his boundaries. 

Unwanted touching was probably the worst thing about his job. 

But luckily his boss always hired enough security personal to keep him and his coworkers safe. 

Kita was a good boss, probably the only good one in this whole god forsaken city. He was happy Kita had offered him and Osamu a job in his club all those years ago. Otherwise both of them would’ve probably ended up in the metal industry. And Atsumu wasn’t ready to die by the age of 50. 

_______

Arriving at the club, Atsumu walked towards the backdoor to enter the backstage room. Stepping in, he immediately saw Akaashi, a coworker who had been covering the first shift today. He was sitting on the large velvet couch, reading a book in a black bodysuit and black high heels. 

"How are the customers today?" Atsumu asked, not quite looking forward to what awaited him. 

"Avoid table 6...," Akaashi sighed, looking up from his novel. Atsumu didn‘t even have to ask Akaashi what the reason for his warning was, Atsumu knew all too well that it were disrespectful drunk guys sitting there.

"Fucking assholes. I‘m sorry this happens to you so often," Atsumu replied, putting his bag down. 

Akaashi was by far the prettiest guy working in this club, so he had to deal with dirty comments and unwanted groping the most. This was probably the reason Akaashi didn’t take any pride in his pretty face. People objectifying and reducing him to just his looks happened on a daily basis. 

Well, who was he kidding, Atsumu got objectified 24/7 too. 

In fact, every stripper gets objectified. 

But in contrast to his coworkers it didn’t bother Atsumu as much. He was used to it after 6 years which was by far the longest time anyone had been working in the business. 

"Aran gave them a good warning; they probably won’t try anything funny again," Akaashi answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"But still, just avoid them. The comments they made were already gross enough," he added.

"I will, thanks for the warning. You know, nowadays there are so many more disgusting customers coming into the club, I’m glad we have Aran," Atsumu stated while changing. 

"Yeah, Aran is the best security guard we ever had here. Glad Kita employed him," Akaashi responded.

Atsumu nodded in agreement, while changing into today‘s outfit, a red bralette, panties and high heels.

However, just when he was about to reply, the main door flung open and Osamu walked in, wearing a white shirt and black trousers as usual. He wasn’t a stripper but a bartender, since he had a bad ankle from an accident as a kid. 

For Atsumu working as a bartender was not an option. He made considerably more money as a stripper and if he changed his job Osamu and him wouldn’t be able to afford their flat anymore. Atsumu knew that Osamu always had a guilty conscience because of that, but life is life. 

It seemed like Osamu was surprised to see Atsumu already there, so he quickly turned his head towards Akaashi and covered Atsumu from his sight. No one wants to see their brother wearing lingerie.  
"You‘re early, idiot," Osamu complained. 

"I‘m always early on Fridays and Saturdays. But how would you know, we never work together", Atsumu sighed. He was glad Kita granted his and Osamu‘s wish to put them on separate shifts. Just as much as Osamu didn’t want to see his twin giving lap dances to strangers, Atsumu didn’t want his brother to watch him doing so. 

"What is it, Osamu?" Akaashi asked, interrupting the twins arguing. Being reminded why he actually entered the room, Osamu explained,  
"The Yakuza came and it seems like they have a new head."

"A new head?!" Atsumu almost shouted, not believing his ears. 

"Rumor has it that the old boss died and his son took over," Osamu explained, still blocking Atsumu from his sight. 

In that moment Kita also barged in, looking stressed as hell.  
"Atsumu!" he shouted, looking around the room. 

When his eyes finally landed on him, Kita demanded out of breath,  
"Go over to table 1 immediately."

Atsumu, who was just putting on his red lipstick, complained,  
"But my shift starts in 15 minutes."

"For fucks sake Tsumu; Table 1 is the Yakuza!" Osamu made clear. He was probably asking himself how his brother was _that_ slow. 

Kita quickly nodded and added,  
"Go out there, dance for them and be on your best behavior."

After all, the Yakuza were the ones who owned the club’s building, so there was no way in hell Kita could allow the tiniest slip up to happen. 

In fact, the Yakuza owned the whole city.

"But what about Akaashi?" Atsumu asked, not believing what he had just heard. Usually important guests were always entertained by Akaashi. 

Slightly annoyed, Kita rubbed his temples and answered,  
"Akaashi already finished his shift and besides, they asked for a blonde stripper."

Well, there went Atsumu‘s hope. He was the only blonde dancer at the club.  
Oikawa, Yukie and Hana all had brown hair, Akaashi black hair.  
And Atsumu was the only idiot who thought bleaching his hair would do him good.  
Right now, he regretted his choice.

Sighing, he stood up and walked towards the main entrance. Normally Atsumu wasn’t the kind of guy who got nervous, but this was the Yakuza. One slip up and he would probably be found dead in a ditch the next day. 

He was glad Akaashi was typically the one to do this, since Atsumu wasn’t sure if he would’ve been able to keep his cool having to perform in front of the Yakuza every other week they visited the club.

But somehow, his position right now was much worse than Akaashi’s ever was. There was a new head waiting for him outside. And Atsumu knew that first impressions counted the most. 

„Best behavior, Atsumu, best behavior," Kita reminded him again, before he made space for Atsumu to walk out. 

"Yes, boss," Atsumu grinned, trying to overplay his nervousness with sarcasm. 

It didn’t work. 

_Well, here does nothing_ , Atsumu thought, grabbing the door handle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far! I‘m glad you like this fic! 
> 
> And now, please enjoy chapter 2!

Trying to put on his pokerface, Atsumu walked over to the table. Around 15 men sat around it, not really paying attention to Atsumu when he climbed up the table to the pole. They were too busy discussing business. 

Atsumu wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not. Usually, he hated not being the center of attention while he danced, because he wanted to feel appreciated. But this right now was a very unusual situation. He had 15 gang members in front of him, maybe it wasn’t all that bad they weren’t looking at him. That lessened the risk of him fucking up. 

Now on the table, Atsumu started swinging his hips sensually. In the background a slow r'n'b song was playing. 

Luckily he had always been good at multitasking, so while dancing he tried to single out who the new head was. 

Usually, it wasn’t good to know too much in this city, but Atsumu decided knowing who the new head was would be a good thing. Knowing who basically owned the whole city and getting on his good side would definitely be an advantage. 

Grinding against the pole, Atsumu started looking for clues. There were a few guys he was able to rule out immediately; Atsumu had seen them with the old head in the club a few times. 

He ruled out one guy with dark brown, center parted hair. Osamu had told Atsumu a few times how hot he found him and Atsumu had always replied with,  
"Stay away from the Yakuza."

Nothing good would ever come out of hooking up with one of them. 

And then there was also that one guy with light brown hair and very confusing eyebrows. His eyebrows were so prominent that Atsumu recognized him immediately. 

There were 4 more guys Atsumu was able to eliminate, leaving 9 more men at the table who could be the new leader. 

None of the remaining 9 men looked remarkably similar to the old head in any way, so Atsumu couldn’t tell who his son was. He had to find another way. 

While slowly squatting down and rolling his hips against the pole, Atsumu decided to look for who wore the most expensive suit. That usually said a lot. 

Atsumu was lucky he knew so much about fashion. After all, one of his hobbies was looking at expensive pieces of clothing online he could never afford anyway.

Focusing on the task at hand, he saw a guy with a Giorgio Armani suit on his right. On his left a guy with a Dolce & Gabbana one. 

The dark blue Giorgio Armani suit looked like it would cost Atsumu 50 years of work, so he finally made the decision that it must be him. That guy had also provided a lot of input to the discussion they held about importing more weapons. 

Turning around to face the suspected guy, Atsumu got ready to put an extra special show on, if it wasn’t for another guy suddenly catching his attention. He hadn’t been visible for him earlier because Atsumu’s back had been facing him while he was dancing.

The man wore a black velvet suit Atsumu didn’t know the brand of.

Which probably meant it was custom made.

Observing him closer, Atsumu saw a silver watch shimmering from underneath the guy‘s sleeve. 

He looked elegant and polished. 

Atsumu hadn’t expected a man that young to be the apparent leader. 

Half of his face was covered by a black mask, the rest by his black curly hair. 

The only visible part of his face were his eyes, which were not really showing any kind of emotion.

He definitely looked like a Yakuza leader. 

However, it was confusing Atsumu that he hadn’t talked at all so far. Wasn’t the head of the group supposed to lead a discussion? 

Atsumu quickly decided to turn around again to face the black haired man directly, wanting to observe him closer. 

There was something mysterious about him that Atsumu wanted to find out about. 

He began listening to their discussion while observing the man‘s eyes, to see if he had any reaction to all the groundbreaking statements made by another members. 

_He didn’t_. 

Even after 15 more minutes of the others discussing wildly, he didn’t show any emotions. 

There was nothing in his eyes but pitch black darkness.

Someone so quiet couldn’t be the leader, could he?

Atsumu was sure the guy in the Giorgio Armani suit was probably the head, because there was no way the leader of the Yakuza wouldn‘t take part in a discussion that important. 

He was about to turn around again, if it wasn’t for the curly-haired man suddenly standing up and hitting the table with such a power that Atsumu slightly flinched. 

"We won’t make any deals with the S Group. End of discussion," he hissed angrily, making Atsumu stop his movements for a good second. He still hadn’t recovered from his previous shock. 

He came back to his senses only when he heard one member quietly laugh,  
"Look how he made that whore flinch."

Normally, Atsumu would’ve thrown a fit and would’ve put that man in his place for making such a comment, but right now his thoughts were fully occupied with the realization that the curly-haired man was in fact the head and that Atsumu had just fucked his dance routine up in front of him. 

He slowly started dancing again, praying the leader wouldn’t make such a big deal out of this all. The discussion about the S Group was by far more important than one irrelevant stripper minorly fucking up his routine, wasn’t it?

Atsumu’s thoughts were quickly confirmed, when the leader hissed again,  
"I said, the discussion is over. Leave."

Atsumu wanted to sigh relieved but held himself back. Gotta stay professional.

"But Sakusa, if you think about it, the S Group has the biggest weapon - " one member tried arguing, but stopped talking midway because Sakusa’s eyes held an expression that looked like they could kill. 

They weren’t emotionless anymore. 

Sakusa had the men all under control with just a look. 

Atsumu realized that Sakusa didn’t need to talk in the discussion in order to lead it. 

He still had the upperhand, even though he didn’t talk much. 

He didn’t _need_ to talk.

"We‘ll be on our way then..." the guy in the Giorgio Armani suit announced, before standing up. The other members quickly followed and left, not wanting to get on Sakusa‘s bad side. 

Atsumu 100% understood why.  
Sakusa‘s aura radiated danger in that moment. 

And the lucky fella he was, Atsumu was now alone with that dangerous creature. 

_Lucky, really fucking lucky_. 

Trying to keep calm and stay professional, Atsumu rolled his hips against the pole a few times. 

He just had to get on Sakusa‘s _good_ side. 

Giving his best to seduce the leader, Atsumu turned around and exaggeratedly rubbed his ass against the pole, hoping to get a reaction from Sakusa. 

But Sakusa wasn’t even paying much attention to him. Instead he pushed his mask down and lit a cigarette between his fingers which were covered by black leather gloves. 

Never had Atsumu seen a guy looking that unimpressed by his performance. 

Sakusa’s eyes even went back to looking emotionless again. 

Usually all his costumers were at least a tad-bit excited to see him shaking his hips on the table, but apparently Sakusa was a different case. 

Atsumu, however, kept on dancing, since that was the order Kita had given him. 

________

Minutes had passed before Sakusa finally pressed his cigarette into the ashtray on the table. 

His eyes had flickered up to look at Atsumu a few times but they stayed cold. 

Still not a sign of excitement in them. 

Atsumu had given up to get any reaction from the Yakuza head.  
Atsumu was just doing his job, rolling his hips and grinding, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

As long as he didn’t fuck up again, everything would be fine. 

Sakusa probably just didn’t like men. 

_Kita really should’ve sent Hana or Yukie_ , Atsumu thought. Not everyone preferred a big, hunky man in red lace to strip for them. Too bad the group had requested a blonde stripper. 

They wouldn’t request him the next time for sure. 

When Sakusa finally stood up, Atsumu saw him fumbling around in his blazer for a good second before he pulled out some bills. He slammed them on the table with a bit too much force before he turned around and left without a word. 

Taken aback, Atsumu stopped dancing once Sakusa was out of sight. 

_What the hell was that_ , Atsumu thought, confused by what he had just witnessed. 

Atsumu came to the conclusion that Sakusa at least didn’t hate his performance, otherwise he wouldn’t have left any tips.

Grabbing the money, Atsumu quickly realized that the tip was higher than what he usually got. 

His eyes widened as he counted the bills.

15000 Yen was a hefty amount. 

Especially if you hadn’t enjoyed the performance. 

But on the other hand, 15000 Yen probably wasn’t that much for a Yakuza head. 

Too bad Atsumu couldn’t keep all the money.

Hiding the bills in his lace panties, Atsumu left the table, hoping that no one saw him with the money. 

He really wasn’t in the mood to get robbed today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! 😌

When Atsumu finally arrived at home at 3am after his shift, Osamu was waiting for him at the entrance. He hadn’t gone to sleep yet.

"How was it? Are you okay?" Osamu asked, sounding really nervous. He would probably never admit it, but he deeply cared about his brother. 

In fact, they both cared about each other a lot, since they were all each other had left. 

"I‘m fine, don’t worry," Atsumu replied, walking into the small living room. 

While taking his shoes off, he added,  
"By the way, don’t have to worry about next month‘s payment. The head left a huge tip."

He put the bills on the table, showing Osamu what he had earned today. 

Osamu stared at the pile of money in disbelief and blurted out,  
"Are you kidding me? And here I was worrying about you, while you had the leader completely wrapped around your finger..."

Atsumu quickly shook his head and replied,  
"He wasn’t a fan of my performance. I’ve never seen someone look that unimpressed."

Atsumu definitely sounded a bit offended.

"There’s no way that someone who 'wasn’t a fan of your performance' would leave that much money," Osamu stated, counting the bills. 

"Samu, I’m telling you his eyes looked empty," Atsumu clarified.

"He‘s probably so rich that he doesn’t have an understating for what‘s a normal tip and what’s not," he added. 

Osamu raised his eyebrow and looked at his brother questioningly.  
"If you say so," he commented, shrugging his shoulders. 

After a minute of silence in which Atsumu gathered the money to hide it in their book shelf, Atsumu started speaking again,  
"By the way, the guy with the middle parted hair was there again. You saw him before you walked into the backstage room, didn’t you?"

"...Yeah I did. He looked as good as always," Osamu smirked. 

Now Atsumu was the one raising his eyebrow while commenting,  
"Stop being gross."

Sighing, Osamu walked over to his bedroom door while responding,  
"If anything, you’re the grosser one out of us two. Good night, idiot."

"Good night, idiot," Atsumu huffed while Osamu disappeared into his room. 

_______

_Two Weeks Later_

It was Saturday evening and Atsumu was on his way to the _Red Rose_ again. It was already dark outside and he had to work the second shift again. 

While walking on the broken sidewalk next to the main road, Atsumu thought about how he hadn’t seen any Yakuza members since last Friday. 

Usually, two or three of the group’s members came in at least once a week. 

It was slightly concerning that they didn’t come, because that had to mean something was up. 

Either the group had just been busy with imports and exports, or something bigger must’ve happened. Maybe a fallout with a different group. Maybe someone died.  
It would at least not surprise Atsumu if the second possibility was the correct one. 

Things like that happened a lot; a lot more than Atsumu would’ve liked, but who was he to complain. He couldn’t change that anyway. The Yakuza was doing what the Yakuza wanted to do. There was no way a common citizen could tell them to stop dragging this whole city even further down the drain. 

He just had to live with seeing shooting and cold bodies a few times a year.

_______

Arriving at the backstage room, Atsumu was greeted by Akaashi once again.  
That lucky fucker had gotten the first shift again. 

Akaashi was sitting on the couch again, reading a new book and wearing black as always.  
Atsumu had to admit, black looked stunning on Akaashi and he totally understood why he wore it all the time. 

Atsumu on the other hand thought that he looked the best in shades of red, so he chose a burgundy lace bodysuit for today. It was one of his favorite pieces. 

"How’s it going, 'Kaashi?" Atsumu asked, greeting his coworker.

"Nothing to complain about. No annoying customers today," Akaashi answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

Atsumu sighed relieved, but then Akaashi monotonously added,  
"Oh, but the Yakuza is here again. Only three of them though."

"The Yakuza? Really?" Atsumu asked, feeling a bit shocked. He really didn’t expect them to be here after not seeing them for two weeks.

Maybe they had just been really busy this time and nothing bad had happened. At least that’s what Atsumu hoped for. 

"Yeah, the one your brother likes and the one with the weird eyebrows... Oh and that one guy wearing a mask," Akaashi explained. 

"... Are you kidding me?" Atsumu asked, not quite believing what he had just heard. 

When Akaashi sent him a confused look, Atsumu explained,  
"The masked guy is the new leader."

"Oh," Akaashi replied, not really sounding like he cared. 

While stepping into his bodysuit and pulling it up, Atsumu sighed,  
"And there I was thinking he would never step a foot into this building again." 

"Why?" Akaashi asked, not having heard what happened two fridays ago yet. 

"He didn’t really looked like he enjoyed my performance," Atsumu explained. 

"Happens," Akaashi responded, before returning his attention to his book again. 

Meanwhile, Atsumu finished changing and put on his silk robe. Just sitting in the bodysuit backstage would be too uncomfortable. 

Walking over to the big mirror, Atsumu grabbed his red lip stick to put it on again. It was his trademark. 

Just when his shift was about to start, Kita stormed into the room. 

"Atsumu, table 3, please," he announced. 

"So much for him not enjoying the performance..." Akaashi smiled smugly. 

A bit taken aback, Atsumu asked,  
"What do you mean?" 

Akaashi grinned even more, asking himself how Atsumu was this slow again, before responding,  
"Table 3 is the Yakuza."

Atsumu‘s mouth fell open while asking,  
"A-are you kidding me?"

„Well, they didn’t specify they want you, but you did your job well last time, so that’s why I decided that you’re going to entertain them again," Kita explained, while clapping his hands to make Atsumu hurry up.

"Nothing went well!" Atsumu blurted out. 

"No one complained, so it couldn’t have been that bad. You’re the most experienced guy here, so you‘ll have to keep them entertained. I trust you with this," Kita explained.

"Give me your robe and go out there," Kita stressed again, walking over to Atsumu. 

"Give me a minute to prepare myself!“ Atsumu blurted out, taking a step back. He was glad Kita trusted him and he wanted to make his boss proud, but he was still a bit taken aback.

He really didn’t expect the evening to take such a drastic turn.

Sighing, Kita took even more steps towards Atsumu and demanded,  
"Stop being so fussy and go."

"Okay okay, I’m going!“ Atsumu replied, accepting his fate. 

Meanwhile Akaashi was laughing hysterically, amused that Atsumu had to dance for the Yakuza again. 

_Here goes nothing_ , Atsumu thought. 

Again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support so far! It makes me really happy! 
> 
> And now, please enjoy chapter 4! 💓

Strutting out of the backstage room in his red high heels, Atsumu acted like he was the most confident person in the whole club. 

Not showing any weaknesses was quite important in this business. 

Walking towards table 3, Atsumu already saw Sakusa and the two other guys sitting there. They all wore suits again, which looked more expensive than the whole club. 

Atsumu quickly hopped on the table again, not greeting his costumers because he didn’t want to interrupt the little argument they were having. From what Atsumu gathered, it was still about weapons and the S Group. Sakusa of course didn’t talk again. 

Atsumu was simply here to do his job. 

However, much to Atsumu’s dismay, he got more attention than he would’ve liked when he started dancing.

Sakusa started glaring at him for a short while before his eyes left Atsumu again. 

The Yakuza member with the center-parted hair seemed to notice Atsumu’s slight discomfort and commented,  
"Damn, Sakusa you’re really scaring our poor stripper up there."

Grinning, the same guy looked up to Atsumu, who was rolling his hips at the pole, and added,  
"Isn’t that true? Are you scared, blondie?"

Atsumu was overwhelmed with what he should answer, but his thoughts were interrupted when Sakusa started speaking,  
"Suna, stop that. Focus on the discussion." 

"And what if I don’t?" Suna asked mischievously.

While slowly dropping to the floor and continuing his routine, Atsumu thought  
_Damn, that man has balls_. 

Not everyone ignored an order from their boss like that. 

Especially not if you were part of the Yakuza. 

Hearing Suna‘s response, Sakusa started glaring at his subordinate and hissed,  
"Suna, don’t fuck with me or someone‘s going to regret making me angry tonight."

"Oh no, don’t kill someone again," Suna grinned, looking at Atsumu smugly. Atsumu wasn’t sure if Suna was being serious or if it was a joke. He hoped it was a joke, but after all Sakusa was a Yakuza. 

"Suna, don’t joke about that!" the third guy finally butted in. 

"You‘re right Komori, it’s going to scare our lil dancer," Suna responded, leaning back in his seat and looking at Atsumu. 

"I‘m not scared," Atsumu finally said, while continuing to dance. That wasn’t quite the truth, but Atsumu had learned in all his years here to put on an act. 

No weaknesses.

"But two weeks ago our dear boss made you flinch like a little girl," Suna commented, tilting his head, wanting to remind Atsumu of his little fuck up the first time seeing Sakusa. 

Atsumu began to really dislike Suna at this point. Suna was arrogant. How could Osamu ever find such a person hot?

"That’s it," Sakusa breathed out, sounding quite pissed off. It seemed like Suna really crossed the line. 

"You two are going to leave now," Sakusa hissed, glaring at Suna and Komori. Sakusa’s eyes exuded anger.  
However, he didn’t began to shout.  
He retained his calm demeanor.  
It was scary.  
Never had Atsumu seen someone so angry, yet so quiet. 

Suna and Komori looked at each other for a short second and Atsumu thought he had seen a bit of fear in their eyes. 

Wordlessly, both of them stood up and left. 

Sighing loudly, Sakusa stood up a minute later and demanded to Atsumu,  
"You stay here."

Sakusa didn’t really leave Atsumu a choice but to stay there. He really didn’t want to anger the Yakuza boss.  
Atsumu didn’t plan to die early, so he stayed on the table and continued to move. He must’ve looked like an idiot dancing at an empty table, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Atsumu’s thoughts were interrupted as Kita walked over to his table. Atsumu was sure he would ask him what the hell he was doing, dancing at an empty table, but what Kita actually said, genuinely surprised Atsumu. 

"Atsumu... Go over to the private room, please."

Atsumu stopped his movements and stuttered,  
"P-private room?"

Atsumu couldn‘t believe it. 

The private room could be rented by very wealthy customers wanting a private show. The room was furnished with expensive items, compared to the rest of the club. Kita had told Atsumu that especially the red velvet couch had costed him a fortune. 

"Yes... you were requested... by the Yakuza," Kita responded, scratching the back of his head. He looked like he was genuinely concerned about Atsumu. 

"Listen, there‘s a security camera. Someone will come in if anything happens. Just wave into the camera so that we’ll know something is up, since there isn’t a microphone ," Kita added. 

Climbing down the table, Atsumu sighed,  
"I can protect myself, thank you very much."

Again, a lie.

No weaknesses. 

"It’s going to be fine," Atsumu reassured Kita and patted his shoulder as he walked past him. 

But was it? 

Remembering Sakusa saying  
" _Suna, don’t fuck with me now or someone‘s gonna regret making me angry tonight_ ," Atsumu was sure he would be the one regretting even stepping on that table today.

But on the other hand, what would Sakusa want with an irrelevant stripper?  
After all, it wasn’t Atsumu’s fault that Suna guy had provoked Sakusa.

Atsumu took a deep breath before walking into the private room. Sakusa was already waiting for him, sitting on the red velvet couch across from the black designer table in the middle of the room. He had taken off his mask and was smoking again; the red lighting in the room was making him look even more dangerous. 

Watching Atsumu walk into the room, Sakusa demanded,  
"On the table."

Atsumu gulped heavily before following Sakusa‘s demand. He climbed onto the black table, grabbing the pole and started swinging his hips.

Sakusa watched him with an intense gaze for a while.

"What’s your name?" he asked, tapping his cigarette over the ashtray. 

Sliding down the pole and looking back at Sakusa, he answered,  
"Ayumu."

"Your real name," Sakusa responded before taking a puff of his cigarette. It seemed like he immediately got that Ayumu was a stage name. 

"It’s my real name," Atsumu replied, trying to sound as genuine as possible. He valued his privacy. And he especially didn’t need a Yakuza boss to know his real name. 

"I‘m going to find out anyway," Sakusa huffed, tapping away the ashes again. 

Atsumu didn’t respond, but continued dancing wordlessly, squatting down, rolling his hips and touching his chest. 

"Anyway... Ayumu... Were you really afraid of me?" Sakusa asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his legs. 

"Never said I was..." Atsumu said, flicking his fingers over his lace covered nipples. He put extra effort into his private show to not anger Sakusa further. 

"I saw you flinch when you danced for us two weeks ago..." Sakusa stated, finally putting off his cigarette. 

Now grinding against the pole again, Atsumu responded,  
"Who wouldn’t flinch if someone sets off a whole earthquake."

"Don’t get clever with me," Sakusa sighed, folding his hands over his knees. 

So much about not angering the head further. 

"I‘m not," Atsumu said monotonously. 

Standing up, Sakusa put his mask on and fumbled around in this blazer again. He slapped a few bills on the table, just like two weeks ago, while commenting,  
"Ayumu... I only hurt bad guys." 

Afterwards he left the room, leaving Atsumu speechless again. 

That was a quick private show.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! 💞

The walk home seemed longer and more nerve-wrecking to Atsumu than ever before. 

Part of the reason was of course the cold February wind, but the main problem was the huge amount of money he carried in his jacket. 

Yes, he had carried the same amount of money the last time Sakusa visited too, but today the city seemed more restless and troubled. 

Maybe it was just in fact the February wind whistling around the corners, but maybe there was something different up. The streets were emptier. 

Not that a lot of people had been on the streets in the middle of the night the other times Atsumu had walked home, but there were at least a few junkies sitting on park benches. 

Now there was no one. 

Atsumu finally picked up his pace to get home quicker.

When he arrived at 3:30pm after his shift, Osamu was still up. 

"Kita texted and told me you went to the private room with the leader," Osamu immediately said once he saw his brother step through the door of their little flat. 

"Yeah, he requested it," Atsumu replied, not eliciting anything further. It made Osamu even more curious, so he asked,  
"And? What happened? Are you good?"

"Fine, but a bit confused, I guess," Atsumu said, taking off his shoes and his jacket. 

"...Why are you confused?" Osamu asked again. He just cared about his brother a lot and it drove him crazy that Atsumu‘s answers were so short. 

"Because Sakusa still seemed unimpressed by my performance, so why did he want to talk to me in private? He even asked me about my name," Atsumu summarized. Hearing that Osamu immediately blurted out,  
"You didn’t tell him your name did you?!"

"I didn’t, I told him my stage name. But that’s besides the point! What the hell does he want from me?" Atsumu answered, visibly confused and out of his mind. 

"Well, I think it’s quite simple. He likes your blonde ass," Osamu stated, shrugging his shoulders. 

"There’s no way in hell he’s interested in me. You should’ve seen the look in his eyes. Emotionless and unimpressed, that’s what it was," Atsumu explained, disagreeing with Osamu. 

"And what else would he want from you then?" Osamu sighed. 

"... Do you think... he has something to do with our debt?" Atsumu asked, voice shaking a bit. He didn’t like thinking about their debt.

Trying to calm his brother down a bit, Osamu replied,  
"No way... we’re indebted to the S Group and he‘s not from the S Group." 

"Well, his men talked about the S Group though; about weapon deals. But Sakusa himself was not really fond of the S Group," Atsumu explained. 

"See, there is no way he‘s in cahoots with them, I’m pretty sure," Osamu responded. Atsumu hoped his brother was right; he hoped that Sakusa wasn’t here to make things more difficult for him and Osamu. 

"There hasn‘t been a month where we haven’t paid the S Group. We transferred the agreed sum every single time. There’s no way the S Group would send the leader of a rival group to pressure us even more. We did what they wanted us to," Osamu explained. Atsumu was glad Osamu was trying to make sense out of this all, but still, Atsumu was concerned about their issue with the S Group. 

What if Sakusa and the S Group were in cahoots with each other? 

What if Sakusa‘s behavior was just an act? 

What if he was there to pressure them into paying the S Group back quicker?

There was no way Sakusa talked to him because he liked 'his blonde ass'; Atsumu was sure about that.

"Don’t worry, Tsumu. It’s going to be fine," Osamu yawned after a minute of silence. 

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow you have to work the second shift again," he added, before patting Atsumu’s shoulder and walking into his small bedroom.

"By the way, the Yakuza you like is called Suna!" Atsumu exclaimed after Osamu had walked into his room. 

Head looking out of the door frame again, Osamu asked,  
"Wait what?"

"You heard me, I‘m going to sleep now, good night," Atsumu replied, walking into his own room. 

But Atsumu couldn’t sleep that night. The debt issue occupied his mind all night. Why did things get so complicated after their parents had died? 

Atsumu made a plan to find out what exactly Sakusa wanted from him. If he came to see him another time, Atsumu would mercilessly flirt with him. If he liked his blonde ass, Sakusa would respond to Atsumu’s suggestive behavior. 

________

The lucky guy that Atsumu was, Sakusa came back exactly one week later. 

When Atsumu entered the backstage room, Kita was already there, waiting for him. 

"He‘s here again," Kita just said and Atsumu immediately knew who he meant.

"He‘s in the private room," Kita added. 

_Private room, huh_ , Atsumu thought, putting his bag on the floor. Atsumu didn’t expect any less.

"I‘ll change into my lingerie and high heels real quick, and then I’ll go," Atsumu replied. Kita looked really surprised that he wasn’t throwing a fit like last time and exclaimed,  
"Great you’re so eager to work!"

Afterwards, Kita hit Atsumu‘s shoulders proudly and left the room. 

Akaashi, who also had to cover the second shift today, remarked,  
"While I am a bit offended that you’re leaving me alone in the main room, I still wouldn’t want to trade places with you."

"What a pity," Atsumu sighed, before finally starting to change into his lingerie. Today again, he chose to wear red. Again, a lace bralette with panties. He knew he looked good in it, so why wear another color? 

"Anyway, if something happens Aran will be there to save me, so I’ll be fine," Atsumu concluded after thinking about his current situation. 

"Well... if he‘s not too busy banging the boss that is..." Akaashi monotonously commented. 

"Excuse me, what?!" Atsumu blurted out, shocked by what his coworker had just said. 

"I don’t have any evidence yet, but... I’ve seen Kita and Aran disappearing into his office quite often. At first I thought they were checking the cameras on Kita‘s computer, but then I saw how Aran left the office with a grin on his face. And shortly after Kita left limping," Akaashi grinned, shrugging his shoulders. Atsumu knew that Akaashi was a little shit who always had the latest gossip, but this right now wasn’t just regular tea. It was piping hot tea. 

"If that’s true," Atsumu stated while putting his lipstick on, "I‘m utterly shocked. I’ve always thought that Kita, authority figure #1, wouldn’t let anyone bang him."

"If I find evidence then I’ll gladly tell you more. Assuming that you‘ll survive tonight," Akaashi concluded, putting on his black high heels. 

"And now excuse me, I have some money to make," he added, standing up. While leaving the room, he shouted,  
"Good luck!"

Yeah Atsumu certainly needed all the luck he could get tonight. He had a mission and a plan. 

After finishing his make up, Atsumu got ready to walk out of the room in his lingerie. Taking a deep breath, he first strutted into the main room. With no time to lose, Atsumu walked over to the private room immediately. However, he couldn’t bring himself to just barge in, so he took a second deep breath before entering. 

"You made me wait," Sakusa commented, while Atsumu walked in. It smelled like smoke, since he was smoking a cigarette again. 

„My shift starts at 10pm, you’re early," Atsumu responded before climbing on the black designer table again. It took all of his willpower to formulate a reply that courageous. 

"Getting confident, are we?" Sakusa huffed before inhaling smoke from his cigarette. 

"I’ve always been," Atsumu grinned, while grabbing the pole and starting to swing his hips. He had a mission to accomplish and was ready to put on a facade of confidence for that. 

"If you say so... How come you’re that confident?" Sakusa asked, emphasizing the confident to make clear he wasn’t fully buying Atsumu’s act. 

"Well, you said you only hurt bad guys. And I’m a good boy," Atsumu flirted, praying Sakusa wouldn’t be suspicious of him lying. 

"A good boy and a stripper?" Sakusa huffed again, tapping his cigarette over the ashtray. 

At first, Atsumu didn’t answer, but lowered himself onto the ground. Sliding forwards on his elbows and knees, he stuck his ass out provocatively.  
"Yes, I’m a good boy," Atsumu smiled sensually. 

Huffing again, Sakusa replied,  
"Yes, I can see that, Ayumu."

Being surprised Sakusa was still calling him by his stage name, Atsumu grinned,  
"Ayumu? I thought you wanted to run a background check on me?"

"Didn’t have the time yet," Sakusa responded, taking another puff of his cigarette. Atsumu was impressed by how intense Sakusa looked doing so. Not only did his expensive suit and leather gloves give him an intense aura, but also his personality. Calm and reserved, but yet ready to end your life any given moment. 

Getting up from the ground again, Atsumu responded,  
"Of course, you’re a very busy man... You probably had a few lives to end, didn’t you?"

It was more of a joke and Atsumu didn’t expect Sakusa to answer, but surprisingly he did,  
"If I told you what I’ve been up to, you wouldn’t want to dance for me anymore. And we don’t want that, do we?"

Well, fuck. 

Sakusa was indeed a very dangerous man. Not that Atsumu hadn’t known this before, but hearing it out of Sakusa’s own mouth was different. 

"There‘s no way I could ever say no to you... You own the whole city, which means you also own me," Atsumu responded, trying to sound flirty again.

Sakusa let out an amused huff and stated,  
"Can’t argue with that, but still, I don’t want to force you to something you don’t want to do."

If Sakusa wanted, he could sound like a real gentleman. He was charming in his own way.

Atsumu grabbed the pole once more, rolling his hips at it sensually, to finally get a reaction from Sakusa. 

But nothing came. 

Although Sakusa‘s eyes didn’t quite look emotionless again but fiery, there still wasn’t a hint of excitement in them. Sakusa for sure didn’t look turned on. 

"Anyway, why did you visit me again?" Atsumu asked, turning his back to pole and now grinding his ass on it. He wanted to get more out of Sakusa. 

"Am I not allowed to visit?" was all Sakusa gave him. 

"You can stop by anytime, sir. I was just wondering why you specifically want to see me," Atsumu stated, looking deeply into Sakusa‘s eyes. 

"That would be none of your business, Ayumu," Sakusa huffed, tapping his cigarette over the ashtray again. 

Atsumu was a bit mad that Sakusa didn’t give him a direct answer. He just wanted to find out why he was here, was that too much to ask for? 

"What a pity," Atsumu fake pouted while swirling around the pole sensually. 

"All those questions... You have loud mouth, Ayumu," Sakusa sighed. 

"I do, but my mouth sure has other talents too."

When Sakusa didn’t continue to speak, Atsumu grinned,  
"Since I really want to thank you for the high tip you left the last time, are you interested in a lap dance? I could send you to heaven with that alone."

"As interesting as that offer sounds, I‘ll decline," Sakusa monotonously answered. The coldness in his voice almost made Atsumu freeze. 

Keeping himself together, Atsumu responded cheekily,  
"Too bad... I would’ve loved to get closer to you."

"Isn’t it against the club‘s rules to touch the strippers anyway?" Sakusa coldly responded, not seeming to be fazed by Atsumu‘s constant flirting. 

"Well, you‘re not allowed to touch me, but I could touch you through your clothes..." Atsumu smiled, his voice sounding sensual. He definitely hoped for Sakusa to change his mind, because that would at least mean he was here for entertainment only. 

"Again, as interesting as that sounds, no thank you. Not today, Sakusa replied, finally pressing his cigarette into the ashtray. 

Atsumu knew this probably marked the ending of today’s private entertainment. 

And he was right. 

Sakusa stood up and put his mask on, grabbing a few bills and slamming them on the table again.   
However, this time he didn’t leave wordlessly.   
"Buy yourself something nice," he said and Atsumu wasn’t sure if that was a demand or not.

Sakusa left Atsumu speechless again.


End file.
